


Distribution

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Bilbo, Ficlet, PWP, Polyamory, Vaginal Plug, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo’s lucky to have one special partner and twelve other lovers who indulge her peculiarities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distribution

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Bilbo ends up in a relationship with one of the company pretty early on and in the course of things reveals that she really gets off on being filled up and hates feeling empty, and of course DoYC obliges by discussing it with the others and deciding to keep their Burglar happy. So each night, they all fill her up with their cum and use a special plug to keep it all in, only so they can clean her up the next day and do it over again” prompt on [The Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/13429.html?thread=24689781#t24689781). I’m deciding polyamory is the Dwarven way in this, so all the married dwarves aren’t really cheating.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Bofur was the first to go, of course. Bilbo always starts with him, nestled into her sleeping bag, sweet and loving and full of passion—she wants to be new and _exciting_ for him. He’s the first to have her when she wakes up too, because he’s the one she sleeps with all night, the one she walks beside, the one who’s fingers occasionally intertwine with hers. Bofur is the best boyfriend any hobbit could ask for, and he more than satisfies her. 

But Bilbo has certain... other tastes... that he’s been very good to oblige. Dwarves, evidently, share partners by default. Now that he’s discussed her predilections with the others, and every last one of them has eagerly agreed, they all get their turns with her. She takes sixth of them each night, after Bofur. Tonight she’s already rode Óin’s lap, had Glóin take her on all fours, sucked Nori off to have him finish inside her pussy, and felt Fíli and Kíli both inside her at once. Now it’s Dwalin’s turn, and he and Thorin she leaves last on their respective nights, because they’re both so very _big_ , and Bilbo can’t take them unless she’s already been loosened up. With Dwalin’s massive cock inside her, she doesn’t seem so loose anymore. 

She feels full and blissful, lined to the hilt in layers of dwarf seed. That’s the way she wants it, of course—she _hates_ being empty—and if she’d known they’d all be happy to fuck her from the start, she would’ve agreed to this quest without a second thought. Hobbits can be such sheltered, _proper_ things, and Bilbo much prefers the Dwarven way of taking her fast and rough right in the middle of the camp for all to see. 

Bofur’s wandered off by now, having laid next to her through some of the others, kissing her and stroking her and showing affection where others fail. But he can’t sit there forever, and right now Bilbo’s left with only Dwalin to please. She wraps her little arms around his broad shoulders, holding on as he ploughs her into the ground. The clearing they’re in is hard but at least a little grassy, with a few rocks here and there that dig into her back. She’s left her blouse on to give her some protection, and her skirt’s hiked up around her waist, but it doesn’t do much against the press of his ornate armour. He keeps flattening into her, crushing out her air, and all Bilbo does is moan and clutch at him. She’s making a mantra of flighty keening noises, and her fingers keep tangling in his hair and beard, which always makes him grunt. He’s already grinding into her relentlessly, but when she tugs his beard, he goes wild, becomes merciless and cruel, and sometimes Bilbo does it on purpose. It’s late and she’s tired, but she’s never too sleepy to take a massive dwarf cock nearly splitting her open, and she bucks her hips up when she can. She tries to clench her pussy, but by now her thighs have lost all their strength. They tremble around Dwalin’s thick body. Her whole being is shaking, driven beyond her control. He fills her over and over again, pushing all his friend’s loads deeper inside her; if dwarves and hobbits were compatible, she’d be bearing her second litter by now. 

But they’re not, and she can take pool after pool of hot, sticky dwarf seed right inside her tiny body, which she clutches onto in a mist of ecstasy. Once, he kisses her, but his tongue is so very big and ravenous that it makes it difficult for her to breathe. She’s too fragile by now, and she turns her head away, whimpering. Dwalin growls and buries into her neck instead, fucking her even harder. 

She sees Bofur’s boots winding nearer through the sleeping bags, some dwarves already out for the night—those who’ve had their fill and those who must wait until tomorrow. Bofur’s sleeping bag is next to hers, and Bilbo sighs happily when he settles down on it, stretching out beside her. 

Dwalin just keeps going, too engulfed in her body to care, while Bofur reaches over to brush the honey-coloured curls off her sweat-slicked forehead. She tilts for a kiss, and he obliges, dipping in for something small and chaste. She loves the taste of him, always does, even the tickle of his mustache and the strange way he purses his lips, and she tries to follow it when he pulls away. He only pats her cheek and chuckles, “In a bit, Bilbo. You’re almost done.”

“Take me again,” she moans, voice hoarse from so many screams. He laughs softly, and Dwalin hisses against her neck, but as exhausted as her body is, Bilbo doesn’t want any of it to end. She knows it will. She can’t come anymore; she can only manage a few orgasms at a time, and she always gives at least one away to Bofur. But she still enjoys the tremors and the feeling of being _filled_ , and if she could spend her entire night plugged up with one of her lovers’ cocks, she would. 

Bofur just produces the plug, pulling it out of his hat to settle down between them. It’s a strange place to keep it, but then, she has no right to call anyone sexually strange. Seeing it does give her some relief—she knows, as soon as Dwalin pulls out, Bofur will stuff the special plug lovingly inside her, and it’ll hold all of their seed inside her until they clean her out again in the morning. 

Dwalin bites into her neck suddenly, growling against her skin, and Bilbo cries out in a mix of pain and the pleasure of being given more cum. When he spasms inside her, she can feel the river growing, feel the leak of his mammoth dick against her walls. She clenches harder around it, trying to milk it out, and his teeth burrow deeper into her skin. Her hand searches blindly out for Bofur’s; he finds it, kisses the back of her knuckles, and Bilbo whimpers through all of Dwalin’s roars.

Finally, he’s finished, and he pushes, heavy and limp, onto all fours. Bilbo keeps her legs tightly wrapped around him, not ready to be empty. He looks down at her with a proud grin on his face and a fondness in his eyes, while she mumbles, blushing, “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Dwalin tells her gruffly, which basically means every second night, because they don’t have time on this journey for them all to double up. Of course, once they’re settled down in Erebor, there’ll be plenty of time for her to do her rounds. She’s had more than one daydream about being some kind of exotic concubine, belonging, of course, to Bofur, but still tasked with the pleasure of all her other men...

Bofur seems to take great amusement in sitting next to them, pressing the plug between their bodies and rubbing it down between Bilbo’s legs. He holds it against the fuzz, then chirps, “Now.”

Dwalin pulls out all at once. Bilbo gasps, arching up, gaping wide and dripping down between her thighs, but Bofur quickly shoves the plug into place. It isn’t nearly so warm and solid and wonderfully _alive_ as a nice Dwarven cock, but it does the job. It molds around her channel, keeping her stuffed with all their seed. She takes a moment to breathe, adjusting, and then rolls her head to the side. Bofur bends down to kiss her, his hand straying to squeeze one of her breasts. She yelps into his mouth and can feel him chuckling against her. She’s completely spent, but she could be convinced for another round, and she lifts one hand over his much larger one, pressing it down. 

But he still pulls away, coming to kiss her forehead, and he murmurs fondly, “That’s enough for you, you naughty thing.”

Bilbo whines because she isn’t coherent enough for words. He has to push her skirt down for her—she’d be perfectly content to fall asleep like this, on display, in amidst begging Bofur to play with her tits and maybe fuck her one last time. 

Bofur scoops her so easily into his big, strong arms, pulling her sweaty body up against his chest. He pulls her sleeping back bag and tucks her gently inside, squirming in beside her, and then tosses the top back over it. At first, it’s stiflingly hot, but she knows it’ll cool down soon. She stays nuzzled into him, and he’s kind enough to let her straddle one of his thighs, so she can gently rock herself against it. Her breasts flatten into him, her face burying into the crook of his neck. He smells _so_ good, and she’s already looking forward to the morning, where he’ll make love to her again and leave her freshly seeded for the journey. 

Kissing her ear, Bofur mumbles, “Good night, Bilbo,” around a yawn.

She whimpers some tangled form of, “Good night.”

Then she’s drifting off too quickly, rubbing against him to the end.


End file.
